


Unexpected

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: from the Severosmerta Fest on Live Journal
Snape disappears after the war, but when he is ready to return to the UK, the first place he stops is The Three Broomsticks.





	




End file.
